russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC International expanding reach in U.S. via DIRECTV
April 28, 2017 IBC International marks a milestone by expanding its reach in the U.S. via DIRECTV, now part of the AT&T family. Global IBC, IBC International’s entertainment channel, is set to deliver some of the most anticipated shows in the Philippines that reigning the mix of quality drama and light entertainment programs; world-class and action-packed sports programs ranging from basketball to boxing that will bring Filipinos together as one nation; and news, current affairs and public service programs that not only deliver the news but also contribute to the nation-building. As the home of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA), Global IBC has greatly revitalized Filipinos’ love for the Philippine’s premier basketball league and has been instrumental in bringing the action-packed PBA and NBA games to Filipino homes all over the world. Global IBC also brings a traditional quality drama and light entertainment programs that make TV viewing habit appealing to the whole family. Its wide variety of shows include Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, IBC and Secarats-produced top-rating primetime curriculum-based teleserye based on the 80s soap opera, featuring the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role as a high school classmate; Eh Kasi, Bata!, IBC and Secarats-produced noontime tawa-serye featuring the Wonder Child Carleen Sky Aclan; abd High School Life, IBC-13's undisputed number 1 afternoon curriculum-based teleserye on Philippine TV featuring the popular tandem of Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega. Our fantaserye favorites like Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, IBC-13's undisputed number 1 primetime supeserye featuring Dominic Roque; My Little Anghel, the afternoon fantaserye featuring the child actress Jana Agoncillo as an angel girl; and Magic Kamison, IBC-13's very popular primetime fantaserye featuring the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador as a magical fairy girl. Aside from traditional drama and fantasy, it also includes Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, IBC-13's top-rating drama anthology hosted by the popular love guru Joe D'Mango where the heartwarming romance story and original love stories sent in by letter senders, who get advice on love and relationship from Joe at the end of the story; and Star 13 Presents, featuring the artist of the month that will showcase IBC-13's homegrown talents in a drama anthology format. Our programming of Global IBC will also include the comedy programs like Iskul Bukol, IBC and Secarats-produced top-rating Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom, featuring Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona; Maya Loves Sir Chief, the number 1 family sitcom which is top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; Vic & Leen, which is top-billed by the stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro who have team up for a hilarious weekly sitcom; and T.O.D.A.S., the longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded gag show featuring the master comedian Joey de Leon as IBC-13's number 1 comedy show every Saturday night. Along with Morning Kris, the feel-good morning lifetyle talk show hosted by the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino; Showbiz Unlimited, the late primetime entertainment program hosted by the entertainment columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal and veteran entertainment writer and PMPC member Rommel Placente; and Chinatown TV, the country's only Filipino-Chinese lifestyle magazine show hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Candice Tan, Morgan Say, Wesley Chua, Frances Cham, Bea Siman, Bea Sher Tan, Janet Tiu, Norman Ong, and Paul Andrew Tan. It also has the top-rating and mult-awarded children's educational program KapinoyLand, with your favorite mascot characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascot, Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Kapinoy with RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy and PinoyFlag. It also brought Fun House, IBC and Secarats-produced local franchise of the hit kiddie game show from U.S. with Francis Magundayao as the host; Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, the world's longest-running, top-rating and most favorite game show on Philippine TV hosted by action star Cesar Montano as the game master of the phenomenal game show; and Born to be a Superstar, the longest-running reality singing search show hosted by the Young Singing Diva Anja Aguilar. Our news and current affairs programs led by Express Balita, the country's longest-running Filipino news program on Philippine television anchored by award-winning news anchors Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Rolly Gonzalo remained as the undisputed number 1 primetime news program; Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, the public service program hosted by the lawyer Atty. Batas Mauricio; Forum ni Randy, a talk show deliver the public forum with the sociologist Randy David; Lingkod Kapinoy, the public service program hosted by Snooky Serna-Go featuring the projects and plans of the IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation, the socio-civic organization of IBC; Bitag: The New Generation, the documentary-reality investigative public service program hosted by the hard-hitting broadcast journalist and undercover expert Ben Tulfo; Makabayang Duktor, the Sunday morning medical public service program hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong; and News Team 13, the late-night Filipino news program anchored by veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. Our programming of Global IBC also includes Dingdong n' Lani, the musical variety show hosted by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingle Lani Misalucha for the Sunday evening musical treat; Hey it's Fans Day!, the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show hosted by James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel and Cherryz Mendoza; and APO Tanghali Na!, the number 1 daily noontime variety show hosted by APO Hiking Society. “It has always been IBC International’s goal to reach out to Filipinos across the world. With our partnership with DIRECTV, we are happy that we will be able to bring Global IBC’s quality programs to more Filipinos in the U.S.,” said Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Chief Operations Officer of IBC International. “We look forward to strengthening our partnership with DIRECTV and giving Kapinoy viewers in the U.S. the best viewing experience that will make them feel as though they never left the Philippines.” “We’re excited to bring IBC-13 to DIRECTV’s lineup and expand our content offerings to our Filipino customers,” said Emma Brackett, vice president of Content, DIRECTV, part of the AT&T Family.With the addition of Global IBC we are proud to be the only TV provider in the U.S. that carries the three biggest and most sought after Filipino networks in one place, further strengthening our leadership in the market.” Global IBC is available in DIRECTV’s FilipinoDirect™ package. And now that Global IBC is seen by more Filipinos in the U.S. through DIRECTV, IBC International is even more inspired to bring the best of Philippine TV to more Kapatid viewers all across the world. And with IBC-13’s evolving programming grid, viewers can expect a wider variety of innovative shows in the coming months. Global IBC is currently being viewed in the United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Middle East, Europe and North Africa (Afghanistan, Algeria, Bahrain, Chad, Cyprus, Djibouti, Egypt, Iran,Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Libya, Malta, Mauritania, Morocco, Oman, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Somalia, South Sudan, Sudan, Syria, Tunisia, United Arab Emirates, Yemen, West Bank, Gaza Strip and Palestine), Guam, Australia, Papua New Guinea, Taiwan, Hawaii, Hong Kong Japan, South Korea, Spain, India, Thailand, China, California, North America, New Zealand, Singapore, Indonesia, Macau, Vietnam, Mexico, Colombia, Italy, Alaska, Turkey, Russia, Egypt, San Francisco and Brazil. To be updated with the latest happenings and events of Global IBC, visit www.globalibc.ph or www.facebook.com/ibcinternational. 'IBC-13 (2017)' Voiced by: Terence Khan :It was in February 1, 1975, when the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) was born (IBC 13 Station ID 2003) and its built in 1978 with its studios are located at Broadcast City, Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City; (Broadcast City) and the transmitter tower in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City (IBC Tower). :All it claims to be the birthplace of the Golden Age of Philippine Television. (Enjoy Yourself in 1978, Basta Pinoy sa Trese in 1986, Life Begins at 13 in 1987, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese in 1988, Islands TV 13 in 1990, IBC in 1992, Pinoy Ang Dating in 1994) :IBC-13 (IBC Tower) was producing a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience, it was a struggle will get to the top. :Johnny Weissmuller as Tarzan :Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino :Iskul Bukol :Chicks to Chicks :T.O.D.A.S. :See-True :The Sharon Cuneta Show :Sic O'Clock News :Loveliness :Ang Manok ni San Pedro :TVJ: Television's Jesters :Eh, Kasi Babae! :Okay Ka, Fairy Ko! :Ora Engkantada :Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw :In 2010, the network's rating improved by the Kantar Media, the station is a viewership and the new IBC 13. 'Global IBC' Sports *''PBA'' *''NBA'' *''Tukaan'' *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' Soap opera (the tears) *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' *''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' *''High School Life'' Fantasy *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' *''My Little Anghel'' *''Magic Kamison'' Drama (the tears) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' *''Star 13 Presents'' Comedy (the laughter) *''Iskul Bukol'' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''Vic & Leen'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' Talk show *''Morning Kris'' *''Showbiz Unlimited'' Lifestyle *''Chinatown TV'' Educational *''KapinoyLand'' Game/Reality *''Fun House'' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' *''Born to be a Superstar'' IBC News and Current Affairs (news, information and public service) *''Express Balita'' *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''News Team 13'' Variety *''Dingdong n' Lani'' *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' *''APO Tanghali Na!''